We would plan to continue selective breeding in our beagle colony along lines of known DL-A genotypes and to continue our studies of typing and selecting donor-recipient pairs for transplantation studies on the basis of the major histocompatibility antigens that are detected on the lymphocytes of peripheral blood by cytotoxic alloimmune sera. Some of the beagles will be used for a pilot study of the mast cell tumor.